The present invention relates to a system and method for forming an intraoral impression of tooth structure and soft tissue.
The invention overcomes two common difficulties associated with light cured impression material of the prior art. The first difficulty is the problem associated with attempting to cure the entire mass of the light cured impression material at one time including the material underneath the gingival margin. A second problem is that associated with the light cured material that is expelled from the tray during the seating of the tray and cannot be exposed to the light source.
As will become apparent from the following disclosure, the present invention overcomes the above problems associated with the prior art in addition to providing a number of unique advantages relating to ease and convenience of handling impression materials and better and more efficient curing.